


Izuku Pines

by BlazeAltair



Category: Gravity Falls, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), BAMF Izuku, BAMF OCHAKO, F/M, Gen, I Should Stop Tagging, Izuku is Mabel and Dipper's older brother, Izuku is a protective big brother, OOC Ochako, Ochako is a Curduroy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but not really, maybe not, no beta we die like men, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeAltair/pseuds/BlazeAltair
Summary: Izuku Pines, with his younger siblings, Dipper and Mabel Pines were send to Gravity Falls, Oregon to spend the summer with their great uncle Stan Pines. Unknown by them, an adventure involving paranormal creatures, mystery and demons awaits them.(Dipper and Mabel is thirteen in this fic and Izuku is eighteen.)
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Midoriya Izuku & Dipper Pines, Midoriya Izuku & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Midoriya Izuku & Mabel Pines, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Welcome to Gravity Falls

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, another Gravity falls X BNHA fic. I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> All the character belongs to their respectively owner. I own nothing except the plot.

The sound of bird chirping soundly signalling the beginning of summer. Izuku Pines was having a great sleep in his bed before his sleep was interrupted by a loud banging on his door.

“BIG BRO! WAKE UP!!”  
“Urmmmm..”

Izuku groaned as he heard the voice of his younger sister. The 18 years old said under his breath. “Mabel, it’s still early. Give me five, no thirty more minutes...” he covered his face with a pillow. “But Zuku, today we are going to meet Grunkle Stan, remember?”

Just then Izuku jolted out of his bed. He totally forget that their parents were sending them to Gravity Falls to spend the summer with their Great Uncle Stan. The twins wasn’t so pleased to be sent far from home, but not Izuku. He was really excited since the last time he saw the old con man was on his last visit five years ago. 

He the rushed to the bathroom to clean himself. He opened his room door and greeted by his younger sister’s braced smile. “Looks like someone is excited....” she said songly. Izuku waved his hand to her before dashes to the bathroom. Mabel giggled at his brother’s enthusiasm. 

After finished cleaned himself up, he walked downstairs to see his parents and siblings was having breakfast. Izuku was wearing a dark green hoodie, white undershirt, black khakis and red sneakers. He have green hairs like his mother, unlike his siblings and father who have brown hair. However his face has freckles just like his father.

“Good morning dear. Seems like finally Mabel was able to wake you up.” His mother said with a loving smile. His father was reading the newspaper before his gaze turned to him. “Your bus would be around 12. So you better have breakfast first.” He said. Izuku nodded before take a seat between his younger siblings. Mabel was eating pancakes with a large amount maple syrup which make him wonder how could she wore off all the energy she gained. “Mofmin Zuvu!(Morning Zuku!)” she said. “Mabel, don’t talked with your mouth full.” Izuku chuckled at his sister childish personality. Mabel swallowed her food before grinning at him. 

“Hey Izuku, how was Great Uncle Stan like?” Dipper suddenly asked. He is eating toast with sunny side up egg and bacon. Izuku turned at him before putting his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. “How was he like? Hmmmm.... Let just say if he want to show you a magic trick and asked for a dollar, just know that the dollar won’t come back.” He said while chuckling at his own description of the con man. Dipper stares at him dumbfounded while their father chuckled, remember how cunning his uncle could be.

After they finished breakfast, Izuku returned to his room to make sure he had packed everything up. As he was checking his check list, his phone vibrated, notifying him a message. He looked at the sender ID and smiled. He opened the message.

**_Can’t wait 2 see U._ **

He smiled before typing in a reply.

**_Me too. Pretty sure my siblings would like to meet you too._ **

He tapped send. A few seconds later a reply were received.

_**Pretty sure they’re lovely and sweet like someone I know ;)** _

He chuckled before putting his phone back into his pocket.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The family was at the bus station at 12 noon. Mabel and Dipper was hugging their mother while Izuku hugged their father. “I gonna miss you two soooo much.” Their mother said. “Look after your brother and sister Izuku. Make sure they didn’t gave uncle Stan too much trouble.” Their father said to Izuku while placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder. Izuku nodded and smiled.

Izuku move to their mother and hugged her next while the twins hugged their mother. “Take care of your siblings Izuku. I know they are already thirteen years old, but they still course trouble like a pair of six years old.” Their mother said while brushing her hand against his face. Izuku grinned at his mother. “Don’t worry mom. I would make sure them save. I knew that town like my own backyard. I’m sure that my friends also want to meet them since I always tell them about those two.” Izuku said as he glanced at the twins who at that them receiving some noogies from their father. 

After a few more minutes, they finally got onto the bus. The trio waved their parents good bye as the bus started to moved. Finally, the bus stop vanished from their eye sight and they’re on the way into the unknown.  
.  
.  
.

The bus trip to Oregon was kinda boring. There are a few to none people asides the trio. They spend their time playing cards, spotting cars, and sometimes sleeping. Izuku was starring through the window while remembering his nostalgic memories when he visited there. “Ermm, Izuku?” Izuku turned around when his brother called his name. His younger sister was fast asleep, landing her head on her twin’s shoulder. “Yeah Dip?” “Well.... I just wondering. Why did you stop visiting Gravity Falls five years ago? From what mom told us, you had visited the town every summer since you’re five.” Dipper asked. Izuku sighed before answering the question. “The reason is one, mom started her work as an assistant at the vet so nobody was around to look after both of you if I continue visiting the town. And the second reason was there’s an incident happened that prevented me from visiting.”

Dipper frown as he think that it’s his and his sister’s fault Izuku stopped visiting the town he loved. But then the second reason peaked his interest. “Wait, what incident? Mom never told us that?” Dipper sounded a bit surprised as it was odd that their mother keeping secrets from them. “And for a good reason. Not that I liked keeping secrets from you guys. But it wasn’t the time for me to tell you guys yet. But I promise when the time comes, I will tell you and Mabel everything. I promise.” He rise his fist, waiting a fist bump from Dipper. Dipper smiled at him, satisfied with his reasoning and fist bumped Izuku.

  
After about fifteen minutes, Dipper joined his sister into the dream world. Izuku smiled at the scene of his younger siblings lean against each other. He can’t wait to introduce them to his friends, especially one certain friend.  
About one and a half hour later, the sight of a familiar water tower come to view. This make Izuku more pumped, he even can sit still on his sit. Although, he’s kinda weird out by the strange muffin painted on it. He began to shake his younger siblings. “Dipper! Mabel! Wake up! We’re here!” Dipper slowly began to wake up while shaking his sister’s body. The twins finally wake up to see a sign as they entered the town.

_ **Welcome to** _  
_ **GRAVITY FALLS** _  
_ **(Nothing to see here folks....)** _

“Look! The sign literally says nothing to see here! Why does mom and dad sent us here anyway?” Dipper complained, still frustrated by the fact their parents sent them to spend the summer with their great uncle. Izuku just chuckled at his brother’s frustration and also at the irony of the statement on the sign. _'Oh, it’s have so many to see I guaranty you_.’ He thought. 

Finally the bus halted into a stop. The trio picked up their bags and leave the bus. Mabel being a cheerful person she always was thanked the bus driver. The bus driver smiled and waved them goodbye as the bus leave the stop. Strangely enough, they were nobody waiting for them at the bus stop. “Weird. Didn’t great uncle Stan suppose to pick up us?” Dipper said. Izuku looked around for the sign of the old man’s car but it wasn’t there. “Hmmmm... Maybe he’s late. We should wait for him.” Izuku said as he lead his siblings to the bus stop and sit there waiting for their great uncle to show up. Finally after about ten minutes, a pale red Diablo showed up at the bus stop. An old man wearing a suit and a fez on his silver hair came out from the driver side. “Sorry for keep you waiting. Kinda busy at the shack.” The old man said, smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. 

Izuku smile at the old man. “ It’s good to see you again, Grunkle Stan.” He said. Dipper and Mabel’s eye widened. ‘ He’s Grunkle Stan!’ they thought. The old man then turned his eyes to the twins. He approached and a crouched to their level. “You two must be Dipper and Mabel, right? Izuku tell me a lot about you two.” Stan said while ruffling their hair. Izuku blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Alright then, put your bags in the trunk and let’s go to the shack.” Stan said. Dipper tilted his head in confusion. “The shack?” Suddenly, Izuku face palmed his self. “I totally forget to tell you guys. Grunkle Stan here runs a tourist trap called the Mystery Shack. Basically it’s a ‘ _mystery_ ’ exhibit and also our home for this summer.” Izuku explained. Dipper just nodded his head, a little bit confused yet curious about this Mystery Shack. He started to imagine the place filled with real bigfoot encounter photos, or maybe a real life mermaid. “Wait are you waiting for bro bro? Let’s go!” Mabel snapped Dipper out of his daydream. Just then he realised that Mabel was already in the car and Izuku was opening the passenger door. Dipper shook his head before putting in his bag into the trunk and join his sister in the back seat while Izuku ride shotgun. 'I wonder how this Mystery exhibit looks like?’ Dipper thought.  
.  
.  
.  
.

‘ _It’s all fake.... Uggghhhh_ ' So much for Dipper’s disappointment, when they arrived at the shack, the said “mystery” exhibit was just a bunch of fake thing, such as a bigfoot statue wearing an underwear, with the label as Sascrotch. There also a fake 'mermaid' which was actually a taxidermied monkey upper half glued with a fish tail.

“Welcome to the world famous Mystery Shack kids. This is the gift shop where you will be working for this summer.” Stan said. “Wait wait wait! Working?!” Dipper suddenly said. “Yeah. What, you think you can get free home. Hahah! Not from me kiddo. Izuku here also work for me when he spend his summer here.” Stan said as he slapped his knee. Izuku just nodded while sigh at his great uncle's antic. “Yeah. You guys would work here while I will working as a temporary police officer for the town police. For God sake, why there were only two police in this town anyway? And why must it be Blubs and Durlands.” Izuku asked rhetorically. “You become a police officer Zuku?! How?” Mabel eye widened at the information. “Well, this is a small town, so the application for police a little bit loose. At long as I don’t have any criminal record, I am qualified for the position.” Izuku explained. 

“ Well, let’s check up your room then.” Stan said as he lead them upstairs. They walked to a door and Stan unlocked the door and opened it. On the other side of the door, it was the attic which had been redecorate as a room. There were two beds on each side of the wall and a desk between them. Above the desk was a triangle shaped window. “Voala! Welcome to your room. Make yourself at home.” Grunkle Stan said. Izuku snorted. “Huh, the first time I was here there’s a goat on my bed.” Dipper and Mabel giggled at Izuku’s statement. “Wait, there’s only two bed. How about you Zuku?” Mabel asked as she realised the bed were only for her and her twin. Before Izuku could speak, Stan spoke first. “He will sleep at a spare room downstairs. The room haven’t been use it ages but I always ask my employee to clean it so it’ll be fine.” Stan said as he patted Izuku’s shoulder. Stan gave him a knowing smile, which he understand.

“Ok then. I should settle in my room then. You guys can start unpacking and shout if you guys need anything, ok?” Izuku said. Mabel replied with a cheerful ok while Dipper just nodded. Izuku smiled at them while picking up his bag before following Stan to his room. After they are far enough from the attic for the twin to hear anything, Izuku started to spoke. “So, you already get rid of the carpet?” Stan nodded. “Yeah. That thing was troublesome and I don’t want the twins wracking havoc like you did.” He said. Izuku grinned as he remembered what happen on his second visit to Gravity Falls. “Hey, we’re Pines. Havoc was our middle name.” Izuku said. Stan just chuckled at his great nephew statement. “ I’m pretty sure you’re the reason behind the infamous reputation.” Stan said and then laugh. This time, Izuku joined his laughter as they are entered his room.   
Izuku’s room was located near the stairs. The room have one single bed and some furniture like a couch and a desk. The room was actually hidden behind layers of wallpaper and a shelf before it was discovered by Izuku on his second summer visit. And then it served as an employee break room before Stan decide to use it as Izuku’s room when his parents called Stan about the trio visit for the summer.

“Well, this would do. Thanks for the room Grunkle Stan. I kinda felt bad for taking this room from your employees.” Izuku said as he really knew one of the employees. “ Don’t worry about it kid. Soos was totally okay with it. He actually volunteered to gave in this room when he heard you guys were coming over.” Stan said as he hang the key of the room by the door. Izuku chuckled as his friend’s kindness. Of course Soos would gave in the room for him. Still, he think he need to apologise to his old friend about that. “Okay then. I need to unpack my things. See you soon Grunkle Stan.” Izuku waved at the old man. Stan smiled as he started to leave the room. Not near a minute later, Stan return to his room. “Oh yeah, I forget. Can you help me with...... that thing later?” Stan said, scratching the back of his head. Izuku smiled at him. “Of course Grunkle Stan.” Stan smiled a leave the room. Izuku continue to unpack his stuff.

After finished unpacked his stuff, Izuku decide to see how his younger brother and sister are doing. He arrived at their room and knock the door a few times. “Come in!” he heard Mabel said. He opened the door and saw both of his younger siblings had already finished unpacked their things. Dipper's side was simple, his bed sheet is plain grey and there’s a few books on the shelf, mostly mystery themed novel and notebooks. On Mabel’s side however, was a clear contrast with her brother. The bed sheet is bright pink, there’s a bunch of stuffed animal on the head of the bed a the wall was filled with boy bands posters and cute cartoon posters.

“Hey Zuku! We just finished unpacked, well I just finished while Dipper finished a while ago. And look! I got splinters!” Mabel who just finished attaching a poster at the wall showed Izuku her hand. It’s true, there’s a plenty of splinters on her hands. Izuku sighed and take out his utility knife from his pocket. “Mabel, be careful next time. If you didn’t get the splinters out, it will cause infection. I don’t want you to get hurt on our first day of visit.” Izuku said while pulling off the splinters from Mabel’s hand with a clipper. Mabel looked sorry as she looked at the floor. “ I’m sorry Zuku. I just got excited.” Mabel said. Izuku smiled at her while applying bandage on her now splinters free hand. “No worry sis. It’s my job after all to looked over you guys.” Izuku said as he ruffled Mabel’s hair and looked at Dipper. The male twin gave him a respectful smile.

“Alright then. Since you guys already settled in and so do I, how about I gave you guys a little tour around the shack. And if we have the time, I will give you two a tour around the town. What do you say?” Izuku said, causing his younger siblings' eyes to beamed in joy. “Sound good to me!” “Lead the way Zuku!” Dipper and Mabel said. Izuku smiled, walked out from the room and followed by the twins. 

Izuku started to show the twins the part of the house. The kitchen, the bathroom, Stan's room, the floor room and the living room. Then they moved to the business part of the house. Stan's office, the museum and finally, they arrived at the gift shop. “And finally the gift shop. As Grunkle Stan said earlier, you guys would be working here.” Izuku said. “Why didn’t you work here with us Zuku? We can spend time together.” Mabel said, a little sad that Izuku wouldn’t get to spend much time with them. “Sorry guys. I just didn’t want to burden Grunkle Stan to pay me. And the police officer spot actually pays more than Grunkle Stan could. Don’t worry, I only work three days per week and I work on night shift. Also, I wouldn’t start my position until next week. So we will have a full week to spend our time together!” Izuku said, bringing smile on his sister’s face. 

Suddenly the bell rings meaning someone just entered the gift shop. “Sorry Stan I’m la- Izuku is that you?!” the person who just come in was a red headed teen girl, wearing a green flannel shirt with a white shirt underneath it. She also wearing a lumberjack hat and dark jeans and muddy boots. “Hey Wendy. Nice to see you again!” Izuku said while lifting his hand up. The teen girl, Wendy approach him and in the twin’s and Izuku’s surprised, gave him a punch on the guts. “OOF-!” “Where have you been all these years?! You just leave without telling me or the gangs!” Wendy looked angry at Izuku who is crouching after receiving the hit. “Aouch..... You still get the move I see. Glad to know you didn’t slack off in training.” Izuku said after recovering himself. Then both of them burst into laughter. Dipper and Mabel looked the interaction in curiosity.

“But serious dude. Where have you been all these years?” Wendy asked after recovering from her laugh. Izuku pretend to wiped a tear from his eyes after stopping his laughter. “Well, my mom get a job at a vet and someone need to watch over this two gremlins.” Izuku said, pointing his thumb towards Dipper and Mabel who were standing right behind him. Wendy’s eye widened in realisation. “You two must be Dipper and Mabel!” Wendy crouched to their level. “Izuku tell me a lot about you guys. Mostly good thing I can assure you.” She said. Mabel raised an eyebrow and looked at Izuku. “Mostly?” Izuku chuckled at his sister’s reaction. “Hey, it’s not my fault you two are a pair of trouble makers.” He said. Wendy rolled her eyes. “Said the trouble maker himself.” This time, it’s the twins turn to giggled at Izuku who is now flustered. “I am Wendy Corduroy by the way. I used to be friend with Izuku when he visited here because, well as you know he’s a cool guy.” Wendy introduce herself. “Hi! I’m Mabel.” Mabel shake her hand. Mabel then slung her hand over Dipper’s shoulder. “And this is Dipper. We’re twins!” she continue. “Well, no doubt.” Wendy said with a giggle. “What are you doing here anyway?” Izuku asked her. “Oh yeah! I work here dude! You great uncle was generous enough to hire me. Otherwise I would need to spend my summer at my Uncle’s lodging camp.” Wendy answered, gaining a nod from Izuku. “Kinda weird when you put Grunkle Stan and generous in one sentence.” He said, gaining some laughs from his siblings and his friend. “Well, I would like to catch up more with you guys but duty calls. Did you guys plan to go anywhere?” Wendy said as she get up and put on her name tag. “Well, I plan to gave these two a little tour around the town. Let them familiar with the surrounding.” Izuku replied. Wendy nodded and take her place at the register. Izuku make his leave to the door while the twins followed him. “Oh, and Izuku?” Izuku turned around when Wendy called his name. “My cousin really misses you.” Wendy said with a wink. This cause Izuku to blushed while the twins were clueless but Mabel already get some idea. They leave the shack and went to the garage to take the golf cart. 

At the garage, they saw a big male figure by the cart. The man seems to fixing the engine. Izuku cleared his throat to gain the man attention. The man turned around. “Hey Soos.” Izuku greeted him. The man smiled widely seeing Izuku. “Dude! You’re here already?!” the man, Soos fist bumbed him. “Guys, this is Soos, Mystery Shack handyman and my friend. Soos, this is Mabel and Dipper, my younger siblings.” Izuku introduce them to each other. “Hey dude and dudette. I’m Soos. Basically I can fix anything so don’t be a stranger to asked for help. I would do anything for the Pines family. And I mean anything.” Soos said while shaking the twins hand. “Well, did the cart in a good shape dude?” Izuku asked. “This thing is good as new. Heading somewhere?” Soos said as he closed the cart’s hood. “Just a simple town tour for these two.” Izuku said. “Oh, meeting someone?” Soos teasing cause Izuku to chuckled nervously. 

The trio get into the cart, where Izuku was the driver, Dipper sit next to him while Mabel sat at the back. They waved Soos goodbye as they leave the shack’s compound. “So Zuku, spilled. Who’s the lucky one?” Mabel suddenly asked. “Wha-What do you mean?” Izuku shuttered. “No need to hide it from us, Zuku. Clearly you have a special someone here.” Mabel teased. Dipper just stay quiet as he felt sorry for Izuku for falling in Mabel’s -as he called it- Love Detector. She always do this to him. Every time Izuku even interact with a girl, Mabel would forced him to go to the finest detail. And badly enough, this time it seems like it was a real deal. “Errrr....... Mabel, I think you should keep you teasing next time, maybe when Izuku is not driving.” Dipper finally spoke up as he sees that Izuku started to lose focus on driving. Mabel gave in but she said she’s not over yet.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, they finally arrived at the town. Izuku shows them a few places such as the town hall, the police station where he will be working, the grocery stores and finally, they stopped by a log-shapped diner named Greasy's Diner. They walked in and sit at a booth. Then, a waitress with a purple blouse and white apron come to their table to took their other. As the waitress saw Izuku, she lifted one of her eyelid which seems to not moving. “Wait, Izuku Pines! Is that you?!” the waitress said. “Yes Miss Susan. It’s me. Nice to see you again. And may I introduce, this is my younger brother and sister, Dipper and Mabel.” Izuku said. “Hi little one! I’m Lazy Susan. You can call me Susan. Nice to meet you. May I take your order?” Susan gave the twins a welcoming smile. Mabel ordered pancakes and orange juice while Dipper ordered for some fries and cola. Izuku just ordered a cup of tea. “Alright then. And don’t worry, it’s on the house.” Lazy Susan said. Before Izuku could decline the offer, she continue “Just a welcome back gift for you and a welcome gift for these two.” Izuku thanked her for her generosity.

Not long after, their food arrived. As Izuku just gonna take a sip of his tea, Mabel Dipper asked. “Izuku, how came almost all people knew you?” he asked. “The real question is, how came people don’t knew you?” Mabel continue. Izuku just chuckled. “Well, spending a lot of summer here and being the great nephew of the town famous Mister Mystery really put me under the spotlight.” He said. Suddenly, the bell above the door of the diner rang signalling a new comer into the diner. The new person inside the diner caught Izuku’s eyes. The new comer looked around before her eyes locked into Izuku. “IZU!” The new comer shouted as Izuku get up from his seat and approach her. The twins turned around to see who it was. The new comer was a teen girl, maybe about Izuku’s age. She had a red Bob cut hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a yellow t shirt with a green jeans short. She also wearing a brown jacket over the shirt. 

The teen girl and Izuku approach each other and -to the twins' surprise- hugged each other. Mabel spitted her orange juice while Dipper almost chocked his fries. “Chako! I missed you so much!” “Me too! Why you didn’t tell me you are here already?” Dipper and Mabel just starred in dumbfounded. 'Izuku just really hug a girl!’ They thought. “Ehem... Errrrrr.... Zuku, who is she?” Mabel finally asked. Just then the girl realised the twins and approach them. “You two must be Mabel and Dipper! Oh my god you’re so cute!” the girl cooed while pinching Mabel’s cheek, which makes her giggled. “Yes Chako, this is my younger siblings, Mabel and Dipper. Guys, this is Ochako Curduroy. Wendy’s cousin and my....... girlfriend.” Izuku said with a blush on his face. The twins’ eyes widened as big as plate. “You never told us about her before!” Mabel whined. Dipper nodded in agreement. “Well, it just I think better for you guys to meet her in person than I told you guys about her.” He explained. “Hey, I’m Ochako. You can just call me Chako.” She ruffled Mabel’s and Dipper’s hair. “So, Izu. Taking them a tour around the town?” Ochako asked. “Yeah. Just let them familiar with the town. We just stopped by to have some snack. Want to join us?” Izuku offered. “Of course. I also want to catch up with you.” Ochako said. Izuku then return to his seat and Ochako sit next to him. He called Susan who later took Ochako’s order.


	2. Izuku guide on forming a friendship (Just throw a stick at a bush, that's all!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story how Izuku Pines and Ochako Curduroy meets! (And no, this one doesn't involve giant killer-but-not-exactly robots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, and sorry for a short chapter. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> I own nothing except the plot. BNHA belongs to Horikoshi-sensei and Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch

After having a little snack at the diner, Izuku continue to show the twins around the town. Ochako asked if she could tag along and the trio doesn’t see why not. Ochako sit besides Mabel at the back seat and Izuku started driving the cart.

“So, Ochako? How did you meet Zuku?” Mabel asked after they just passed the public library. “Oh, I meet Izu on his on his second visit here.” Ochako started to tell them how they meet almost 13 years ago.

_**Thirteen years ago** _

_Six years old Izuku was wandering by himself in the woods. It was a normal routine for him since he like to bond with nature. But this time he didn’t have anyone to accompany him. “Too bad Soos caught a fever. He would like the stone I just found here. It looks like Grunkle Stan’s head!” Izuku giggled as he lift the stone he found in the air so he can get a better look. He put the stone back into his pocket and continue his walk while smacking a stick that he found at the bushes. As he was enjoying his walk, his ears suddenly caught a noise from a bush. His head turned to the bunch and in instinct, the raise his fist up in a fighting stance. “Wh-Who’s there?!” he yelled although his voice sounded trembling. “Jeff, if that’s you, stop messing around!” No response. Then, he saw the bush ruffling, meaning there’s definitely something behind those bush. Without a second thought, he throw the stick his holding at the bush._

_“AUCHH! HEY!!” To his surprise, a girl, maybe his age came out from the bush. She had red short hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a pink shirt with overall. Izuku tilted his head at the girl. “Uhh... You’re not Jeff.” He said. The girl rubbed her head and starring dagger at Izuku, causing him to flinch. “Of course I’m not! Who are you?!” the girl asked, demanding. “M-My name is Iz-Izuku Pines! Please don’t hurt me!” Izuku said, shielding his face with his hands._

_The girl looked at him in confusion. “I didn’t want to hurt you.” She said. She approached Izuku and offer her hand. “ I’m Ochako Curduroy! Nice to meet you!” the girl exclaimed. Hesitated, Izuku slowly take her hand and shaked it. The girl smiled at him which he slowly reply. “Wait, Curduroy? Are you related to Mr Dan?” Izuku asked. “Yeah! He’s my uncle. You know him?” Ochako said. Izuku nodded “ He’s the one who built my Grunkle Stan’s shack.”_

_Just then Izuku realised what he just did. He had thrown the stick at her! “Oh my god! I’m sorry for throwing the stick at you! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry...” Izuku started to rambling. He suddenly stopped when he heard a giggle. “It is fine, Izuku. It’s nothing.” Ochako said, ensuring the boy. “By the way, what are you doing in the bush anyway?” Izuku asked. Ochako grinned at him before returning into the bush leaving a confused Izuku._

_Seconds later, she returned, holding something in her hand. “Look what I found!” Izuku take a closer look on her hand to see what’s on her hand. “A bird?” Ochako use her free hand to pointed at a spot on the tree. “I think this little fella fall from it’s nest. I found it in the bush when I heard you voice. I just want to ignore you but it’s hard when someone throw a stick at you.” Izuku scratched the back of his head, feeling guilty for that. Then, Ochako approach the said tree, putting the bird in her overall pocket. “Errr.. Ochako? What are you doing?” Izuku asked. “What it seems to you? I want to returned this little guy into his nest.” Before Izuku could say a word, Ochako climbed the tree like it’s nothing. Izuku was dumbfounded by the climbing skill the girl had. But when he think again, the girl was a Curduroy, just like Mr Dan so it wasn’t that weird. “Be careful Ochako!” Izuku shouted. “ Don’t worry! I do this all the time!” Ochako shouted back from the tree. He looked Ochako reached the branch where the nest are. She placed the bird back into it’s nest. “He looked happy to returned to it’s home!” She shouted happily, waving her hands at Izuku who is at the base of the tree._

_Suddenly, a strong wind breezed and Ochako lost her balance on the tree branch. She lost her grip and she rolled over the branch and started to descended to ground. “AAAAHHHH!” As she fall, she closed her eyes, ready for the impact of falling. She was expecting a hard impact of the hard ground only to felt a pair of arm struggling of support her fall. She slowly opened her eyes to see Izuku, panting while seems relief. “O-Ochako? Are you alright? You fall down and I panicked and I can’t think anything else and I just rushed in and-” Izuku’s rambling was cutted when a pair of arm wrapped around his neck. “YOU SAVE ME IZUKU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU...” This time, it’s Izuku’s turn to giggled at her rambling. Just then, both of then blushed and Ochako released the hug. “W-Well it’s nothing. We need to help our fr-friends, right?” Izuku said, still flustered. Ochako look at the boy in his eyes. “You... You wanted to be my friend?” Ochako tilted her head. “Of course! I mean, you’re kinda cool and since I like to have many friends.” Izuku said. Ochako starred at him for a few second before hugged him once again. “We are friends now!” Izuku just blushed as he slowly putted the girl back onto the ground. As the girl was standing back on her two feet, she looked back to the tree, where the nest located. “Well, at least the little guy was back to his home.” Ochako said. “How do you know it’s a guy?” Izuku asked. “Believe me, you don’t want to know.” Ochako answered, grinning sheepishly while Izuku look at her with an eyebrow raised. “Hey, want to race to the lake?” Ochako said. Izuku grinned at his new friend. “ It’s on!” the two friend race against each other, giggling happily._

_**Back to present** _

“And we continue to spend our time together every time Izuku come to visit. And when we’re 12, Izuku confessed to me. Which very funny ‘cause I’m about to do the same.” Ochako chuckled while Mabel seems like to have stars in the eyes. Dipper just smile teasingly at Izuku who is blushing while Ochako told them the story about their first meeting. “Wow Zuku! For someone who can’t even talk to a girl to ask for directions, that wasn’t so bad huh.” Mabel teased him causing Izuku to blushed even more, they could swear there’s steam coming out from his ears. 

After a few minutes of driving, they finally arrived at Gravity Falls Lake. “Wow....” Mabel is fascinated by the view of the lake. Sun light reflected by the water surface, the lake have the natural look that none of the lake at their home had. “This is the lake. Chako and I always hang out here. We usually just playing at the shore or sometimes, fishing. I believe Grunkle Stan did have a plan to bring us fishing here some day.” Izuku said. They spend the next hour enjoying the view and meeting some town folks, including Tate McGucket and Manly Dan with his sons.

The group then decide to return home as it started to getting dark. They dropped by Ochako at her house. The bid goodbyes, but not before Izuku getting a peck of the cheek from Ochako, causing his face to heat up while being teased by Mabel. The siblings return to their summer home right before dark. The found Grunkle Stan at his recliner, snoring as the TV still on. Izuku shaking his head, turning off the TV before heading to his room while the twins heading to theirs. 

Izuku take a shower, changed into a more comfortable cloth, consist of plain white shirt and shorts. He rest on his bed for a while. He get up and walked to a shelf, looking at one particular book on the shelf. A book with red cover and gold binding. He then decide to check on the twins, leaving behind the book, with six-fingered hand symbol on it with the number ‘2’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! He have the journal! How about Gideon you ask? Well, that have to wait for the next (few) chapter(s)!
> 
> (Insert maniac laughing)


End file.
